Swim Fan
by AllUNeedIsFaith
Summary: EricCalleigh. Despite the title this isn’t a story about a stalker. Eric and Calleigh meet up at a pool every day for a week. Secrets are exposed and contact is guaranteed. P R&R pretty please!
1. Monday: SpiderMan

Title: Swim Fan  
  
Summary: EricCalleigh. Despite the title this isn't a story about a stalker. Eric and Calleigh meet up at a pool every day for a week. Secrets are exposed and contact is guaranteed. =P R&R pretty please!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Eric or Calleigh or Horatio.  
  
Pairing: EricCalleigh  
  
Chapter: 1. Spider-Man  
  
Eric swam in the cool water. He was doing laps at his local pool because he found that it always helped him to unwind and helped him to solve puzzles. That is in the solving of cases. It helped to clear his mind and he usually ended up doing thirty laps and at the end his mind was clear and it was easier to think and process information faster.  
  
He felt someone's eyes on him and he got to the shallow end of the pool. He stood up and took off his goggles. He looked around the deserted pool and saw someone in the far corner of the room. He squinted and when he recognised the person he grinned. She walked over as she saw this and leaned over the pool and smiled down at Eric.  
  
Unsaid words passed between them and she asked,  
  
"What do you do here at five am in the morning?"  
  
"Relaxing." Eric replied and pushed his wet hair back. Calleigh gave him a Look.  
  
"Relaxing?" She stared obviously at his heaving chest which was quite muscly. Her eyes returned to his and he grinned at her.  
  
"So why are you here at five in the morning?" Eric asked and his eyes searched her face for answers. Calleigh looked away before saying,  
  
"I just wanted to swim for a bit. I don't know how to that well..." Eric grinned again and said,  
  
"I'll help you. I don't think I'm that bad. The people at Miami Uni thought I was alright, but that was a few years ago." Calleigh lost the unsure expression and she smiled back at him. She moved away from the pool and Eric asked,  
  
"Where you going?" his voice was almost hurt. Calleigh turned around and kept walking backwards. She smiled at him and explained,  
  
"I have to get changed don't I?" Eric blushed and he looked down at his feet. Calleigh smiled brightly and she went into the change rooms. Eric pulled his goggles down and started his laps again. He was up to 20.  
  
Stroke, stroke. He concentrated on pulling himself through the water and his breathing. Stroke, stroke. End of the pool, turn around underwater, swim back in butterfly. When Eric got to the shallow end of the pool again he stopped and stood up. He took off his goggles and pushed his hair back again. It was plastered to his head and he ran his hand over it while he 'sat' in the water.  
  
Calleigh came out of the change rooms and walked over to the pool carrying her bag. Eric stared at her. She was wearing a bikini and looked as if she was going to sun tan rather than swim. Her body was being shown off and she had a right to flaunt it. It was obvious that she worked out and she was slim and very fit.  
  
She stood at the edge of the pool and dropped her bag a metre away from the edge. She looked down at the water and Eric smiled as he asked,  
  
"You want to get in or just look at the water?" Calleigh looked down at Eric and looked a bit shocked, as if she'd forgotten he was there. Eric grinned at her to show that he was saying it in good humour. She smiled nervously back and walked to the ladder and walked into the water. She took in a quick breath as she made first contact with the water. The difference of temperature shocked her.  
  
She eventually got fully into the water but kept her head above the water. Eric walked over to her and she looked at him nervously.  
  
""Don't worry I won't tackle you." Eric smirked as he dispelled her unsaid fear. Despite herself Calleigh knew that her expression had relaxed. She walked carefully and looked down at her feet and made sure she didn't trip over the...um.... water.  
  
Eric walked behind her and considered pushing her in but he dismissed it because he didn't really feel like suffering Calleigh running after him around the pool and out of it. She could hold quite a grudge sometimes. He just grinned as he pictured her expression after getting out of the water and her chasing him around the pool.  
  
Calleigh could feel Eric's smile. She didn't know what it was but it was as if when he smiled it radiated and everyone within a metre felt it. She could picture his smile, him beaming at her and showing his pearly whites. It was a blinding smile and it had the ability to brighten her day, no matter how bad it had been.  
  
Calleigh wasn't paying any attention to where she was putting her feet and she slipped backwards on the ...well.... water. Eric caught her easily and she looked up at him and smiled. He beamed back at her and asked,  
  
"Why do I feel like Spider-Man?" Eric grinned down at her. 'Man, I keep on grinning, what's wrong with me?' he wondered, 'I feel like I'm fifteen again.'  
  
"I have no idea." Calleigh smiled up at Eric and stood back up with Eric's help. She held onto his bicep at one point to stop falling again. 'I'm such a klutz! Hey, has he been working out? Oh god, I'm blushing,' she thought. A light red tinge crept onto her cheeks. Eric noticed it and blushed too.  
  
"Want to swim?" He suggested. Calleigh looked at him weird,  
  
"Well, I guess it is a pool and you don't really walk around in a pool do you?" Calleigh tried to smile at Eric but in truth she was terrified. She had a close encounter when she was five years old with water. She'd promise herself that she'd overcome her fear but when it came to it she always chickened out. She took a deep breath and put her head under water.  
  
Eric watched her, he could tell something was wrong. After all it was his job. He guessed it was one of those near drowning incidents. 'Damn! Why'd I have to push her?' He thought and when Calleigh came back up he said,  
  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." Calleigh was about to take him up on that offer until she realised that he must have noticed something. She sighed and pushed her blonde hair back and decided that she may as well tell him.  
  
"I was five years old. There was a lake at the back of our 'house'. My brothers and I liked to play at it a lot. Our mother forbid us to actually go in. She actually said we shouldn't go near it, but you know kids. My brothers always swam in it and I sat at the edge. They said because I was a girl I couldn't swim there. One day I decided to show them. No one was around so I put on my bathers and jumped in. My leg got caught on a log and I almost drowned. Luckily my dad saw me and he jumped in and got me."  
  
Calleigh finished the story and made sure she didn't put in how she felt. How her chest was exploding and she thought she would die. She blacked out and her heart probably stopped beating for a few seconds before her father breathed life back into her. It was a stormy day and quite grim and bleak. The water was freezing and she almost got pneumonia. Luckily that stopped her mother from going off at her.  
  
She shivered despite herself. She had gotten used to the temperature of the pool water but now it felt like it the lake water on that freezing cold day. She realised that Eric was closer to her and studying her. He opened his arms to her and she rested her head on his chest. His body heat warmed her up and she felt better.  
  
They stayed like that for a bit and Eric moved his head on top of hers and planted a kiss on top of her head. Calleigh separated slightly and looked up at Eric. He looked down into her blue (??) eyes. He stared up into his brown ones and admired his Cuban looks. He leaned down and their faces hovered millimetres away from heat other with their breath mingling in between them.  
  
There was a loud bang and they broke apart both of them turning slightly red. Horatio's face appeared over the edge of the pool and peered down at his two detectives who were looking extremely embarrassed. He ignored it and said,  
  
"We have a case. Someone raped and murdered a 27 year old woman a few streets away from here." 


	2. Tuesday: Hurt and Healed

Title: Swim Fan  
  
Summary: EricCalleigh. Despite the title this isn't a story about a stalker. Eric and Calleigh meet up at a pool every day for a week. Secrets are exposed and contact is guaranteed. =P R&R pretty please!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Eric or Calleigh or Horatio.  
  
Pairing: EricCalleigh  
  
Chapter: 2. Hurt and Healed  
  
"So why are we the 'ideal people for the job'?" Eric asked Horatio as he drove him there. Horatio glanced at him before replying,  
  
"The witness can only speak Spanish, drugs were found on the scene and we need Calleigh for ballistics." Horatio turned and a look of recognisation swept over Eric's face as Horatio put the brake on in front of a house with police tape around it.  
  
"Emily." He said under his breath then he asked Horatio, "What's the victim's name?"  
  
"Emily." Horatio replied and received a look of grief from Eric. He asked,  
  
"Someone you knew?" Eric almost nodded but then shook his head, he didn't want to be pulled off the case. Horatio knew that Eric wasn't telling him the truth but he let it slide. Calleigh got out of her car behind them and walked up to them.  
  
------------------------------  
  
(AN: Cos I'm really hopeless at coming up with cases I'll just skip to tomorrow at five am at the pool. Btw nothing too huge happened at the case. I'll explain Eric's relation to the vic and everything will be exposed.)  
  
Eric was swimming again. Calleigh watched him from the side of the pool. She was wearing her bikini and he still hadn't noticed her yet. Yesterday it had taken him about five seconds to notice her but now he probably had more to process.  
  
Calleigh thought about the look on Eric's face as he saw the victim lying on the bed absolutely ravaged. He'd obviously seen her at a better stage. She wondered what relationship they'd been. Friends, good friends, or something more. She felt a slight tinge of jealousy then realised that this person was dead. Eric was mourning her death, not sleeping with her.  
  
He watched the blue line and kept his head down, only coming up for air and only when it was absolutely necessary. He was sort of punishing himself. Why didn't he listen to her? Why didn't he go? He didn't know, only thing he knew was that she was right. She was absolutely right. It cut him up inside and he couldn't concentrate on anything except swimming.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone's eyes on him. He finished the lap and got to the shallow end and stood up. He stood up and saw Calleigh at the edge of the pool. He tried to smile at her but it didn't work so he just settled for a 'hi'. Calleigh replied with a 'hello'. They stood there looking at each other. Calleigh dropped her bag and towel and walked to the ladder never losing eye contact with Eric.  
  
She climbed down the ladder and walked over the Eric. Bad idea not to look where she was going. She slipped again and Eric moved to catch her again. He saved her just in time and they were in an embrace again. Calleigh didn't want to move in case she fell again but she had to eventually get up. Eric seemed like he didn't want to let her go.  
  
"What's wrong Eric?" Calleigh asked softly. He stared into her eyes before replying,  
  
"I knew Emily." Calleigh knew this from his body language and the looks on his face but she didn't push him. Eric took a deep breath and continued,  
  
"She was my high school sweetheart and my best friend at Miami Uni. I've known her for so long and last night she called after 6 months of silence. She said that she was scared, her ex was very pissed off with her and she was scared that he might try to hurt her. She asked me to come over and stay the night just in case. I refused, casework and everything, you know. Anyway she was raped and murdered last night and I could have stopped it from happening."  
  
"No, you might have been murdered too. You know she was shot. He wouldn't have had any trouble with shooting you too Eric." Calleigh went into immediate emotional recovery mode and tried to make him feel better. He smiled at her genuinely for the first time that morning. Then his smile crumbled and he felt tears sting his eyes.  
  
Calleigh saw this and she hugged him to her and tried to comfort him. She could feel him sobbing silently in her hair and she tried to calm him. Eventually it worked and he drew back so that he could look into her eyes properly,  
  
"Thankyou." All of his tears had disappeared and all they left was a man who had been hurt by what happened to one female who was close to his heart and healed by another female close to his heart. Into that word he put the most compassion he could and Calleigh knew this. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead.  
  
He took her in his arms and held her up to his height. He leaned in for a kiss that they didn't have yesterday. It was what he wanted the most in the world, to thank the woman who'd helped him through a rough time. He wanted to perform what would make both of them feel better. He knew Calleigh had a hard time after she fell out in her last relationship. He would make sure she wouldn't fall out this time.  
  
Calleigh saw him and felt his breath on her face, it was warm and came softly. The one thing she wanted most in the world was to lean in and receive that kiss but she knew that she couldn't. She just couldn't it would be like taking advantage of him when he was vulnerable. It wasn't right. It was like she was raping him. Okay not that bad, but it was taking advantage of him.  
  
She put her finger gently on his lips and he opened his eyes when he felt her gentle touch on his lips. His eyes showed great sorrow and she felt sorry for him. She opened her mouth and tried to explain but then closed it again when she realised that nothing could comfort him  
  
His eyes were the picture of sadness and he looked down at her with such sorrow that she could barely take it. The thing she wanted to do most in the world was lean in and softly press her lips to his but it wasn't right. It just wasn't right.  
  
They shared eye contact before Calleigh broke it off and looked to the side of her to avoid Eric's powerful questioning stare. She looked at the waves of the pool and tried to appear interested in them. She felt Eric slowly withdraw his body until they were apart.  
  
She looked back towards him and at the metre gap between them. She knew that there was now a gap in their friendship and relationship as well. A gaping hole that glared at her. No, not a hole, a crevasse. Now they were on different continents and the journey to the same street or city would be long and arduous.  
  
Calleigh connected eyes with Eric again and tried to send her apologies but he looked aside and rejected her apology completely. When he returned his gaze to her he asked,  
  
"What do you want anyway?" He was impatient but there wasn't a complete genuinely impatient air to it. He still tried to be too rude or unfair. Being impatient was the opposite of his nature. Calleigh knew this and was about to comment when she saw his hardened face so she replied,  
  
"I was wondering if you could try and teach me to swim, as well as forgive me." Eric looked at her for a second before replying,  
  
"How could I forgive you? You, just then, ripped my heart in two. Right down the middle. It's not even in surgery yet and you're ripping it even worse and rubbing salt into it. Please Calleigh, right now I can't take it." Eric bowed his head and pulled his goggles down again and Calleigh moved out of the way so he could restart his laps.  
  
She got out of the pool and looked sadly back at Eric who continued to swim without looking back. So she walked off without looking back again. Ever.  
  
(Just kidding. Obviously not but that just sounded good. Remember, they are on the same case. I'll tell you about what happens during the work day during the early pool swim next chapter. Peace!) 


	3. Wednsday: It’s Better To Put Your Emotio...

Title: Swim Fan  
  
Summary: EricCalleigh. Despite the title this isn't a story about a stalker. Eric and Calleigh meet up at a pool every day for a week. Secrets are exposed and contact is guaranteed. =P R&R pretty please!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Eric or Calleigh or Horatio.  
  
Pairing: EricCalleigh  
  
Chapter: 3. It's Better To Put Your Emotions Aside  
  
Eric was doing his laps again. Yesterday at work was really bad and he needed the refreshment. He hoped that Calleigh wouldn't turn up today. He didn't feel like confronting her. Not after what happened yesterday. Not after what she did.  
  
Eric was out of luck. Calleigh was standing on the edge of the pool as usual. She'd dragged herself out of bed and driven here automatically and she was actually sitting in her car for a good ten minutes debating whether or not to come inside. Eventually she dragged herself into the change rooms and changed. Here she was and there he was.  
  
Yesterday at work was incredibly tense. They avoided each other and hardly talked. Usually they worked really well on cases because they communicated but now they did the same thing twice and didn't think about the case and missed fibres until they realised when they rechecked it. Their thoughts weren't on the case so their work was exceptionally bad.  
  
It was lucky that Horatio was working on another case otherwise they would've each gotten a stern talking to. The way things were going Calleigh almost planned to come here. In her mind. When she actually did automatically drive here she was scared. Scared that her mind had gotten the better of her and forced her to make up with him.  
  
Eric knew that it couldn't continue like this. Them, that is. Their work was too disturbed and it affected their view. But right now he was too hurt to confront Calleigh. He tried to relax and when he got to the end of the lap he turned over to his back and started swimming backstroke.  
  
He saw someone standing on the edge of the pool. No, who was it? No, it couldn't be. How could she come here again after what she did yesterday? How could she? All his concentration left his swimming and went to the figure on the side of the pool. The one standing there with no shame or obvious feelings.  
  
He shut his eyes and felt the pain from yesterday sweep over him again. It ebbed and flowed like the tide at the beach and he powered ahead with his backstroke. Not realising that he'd passed the flags that signalled that the end of the pool was coming up. Not realising that he was swimming too fast. Not caring.  
  
Calleigh watched Eric power by her and get faster and faster. Too fast. He passed the flags that indicated to back strokers that the end was coming up. There was no change in his stride. If anything he'd gotten quicker. Calleigh tried to call out but her voice caught in her throat as she watched him swim faster and faster to the pool wall.  
  
Eric swum faster and faster for the pool wall. He collided with it and a great spray of blood. The blood spread quickly throughout the pool and dyed it a quick red. Calleigh looked terrified and jumped in, desperate to save Eric. She grabbed him and managed to somehow haul him out of the pool.  
  
His hair was plastered to his head and he was bleeding terribly. Calleigh grabbed her bag with shaky hands and got her cell phone out. She tried to dial 911 but her hands were shaking to bad so she took a deep breath and retried to dial the three numbers. She managed to smooth the tremors in her voice and ask for an ambulance.  
  
(AN: So sorry to make this so short I just really need to finish this. I tried to make up with lack of length with a huge amount of drama. Don't shoot me. Promise to make it up to you guys next chapter. Remember to review!) 


	4. Wednesday: Hospitals and Apologies

Title: Swim Fan  
  
Summary: EricCalleigh. Despite the title this isn't a story about a stalker. Eric and Calleigh meet up at a pool every day for a week. Secrets are exposed and contact is guaranteed. =P R&R pretty please!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Eric or Calleigh or Horatio.  
  
Pairing: EricCalleigh  
  
Chapter: 4. Hospitals and Apologies

Eric woke up in a white, clean place that smelled like disinfectant. Immediately it was identified in his mind as a hospital (duh!). He saw someone sitting in the chair next to his bed with her head in her hands. It was a blond woman. Calleigh.

He opened his mouth to say something and she somehow _heard_ his mouth open. Her head lifted and he could see that she had been crying. Her ears were red and she had little 'rivers' down her face. She quickly wiped her eyes and face with the back of her hands.

"How are you? Can I get you anything? Do you want a drink?" Calleigh was half out of her seat as she went into 'hostess' mode, or in her case 'I'm sorry I distracted you while you were swimming and caused you to end up in the hospital' mode.

Eric was a little bewildered but managed to shake his head a 'no'. Calleigh sank back into her chair but still sat on the edge, as if she was ready to do his bidding. To do anything he wanted. Anything. That was the power of guilt.

Of course it wasn't really her fault. Well, not totally. He should have been concentrating on where he'd been going. To Calleigh, though, it looked as if he'd done what he did on purpose so she was totally and utterly guilty.

Eric looked at Calleigh as she sat in the chair, she looked so lost and vulnerable. She looked back at him with an expression that made her look as if she was a little child who had just broken an expensive Ming vase and was about to be punished.

"It's not your fault you know." Eric said quietly to her. This obviously wasn't what Calleigh had expected him to say and her face looked puzzled for a second before slipping back into remorse,

"Of course it's my fault," she drawled, "If I hadn't been there you would've been fine and wouldn't have not concentrated on your swimming."

"Look, I can't say that you being there didn't hurt me and took my mind off swimming for a second but it was my fault that I didn't return my thoughts back to swimming. It was my own fault."

Calleigh looked straight at Eric and he saw the tears in her eyes. He saw the sadness in her eyes and he realised that words would not change her mind in this situation. Words were meaningless in this situation. They were just words, nothing more. Calleigh bent her head and Eric saw a tear drop into her lap.

"Please Calleigh..." Eric started, Calleigh looked up and then wiped her tears away and said,

"What is it Eric?"

"You have to believe that this isn't your fault."

"It isn't yours and I was the only other person around."

"It was my fault."

"No it wasn't Eric. Do you deny that if I hadn't been at the pool you wouldn't be in hospital with six stitches in your head?" Eric fell silent at this and Calleigh said, with a slight tremor in her voice,

"I thought so." There was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal Horatio.

"The doctors said that you would be fine and you're okay to leave..." He looked from Calleigh's red eyes and still fresh tears to Eric's upset expression and asked,

"What's going on with you two?" Eric was the first to look at Horatio, Calleigh just stood up and walked to the window.

"Nothing," Eric said.

"Nothing?" Horatio looked at Calleigh's turned back and asked, "Calleigh?" Calleigh turned and when she did her tears had disappeared and she looked more or less normal because she was also wearing sun glasses.

"Nothing." She said simply and then nodded at Eric and left the room.

Later on Eric rejoined her in the lab where she was trying out the effects of some of the guns that had been found with some of the suspects. Eric tapped her on the shoulder and Calleigh put the gun down and turned around.

Seeing Eric she took off her ear muffs and casually asked,

"What's up?" He silently gave her an envelope and then left. She looked at the envelope he'd pressed into her hands and then her curiosity got the better of her.

She opened it and found a small piece of paper that said,

"Sorry about this whole thing. But you can still come tomorrow, I'll teach you to swim for free." She smiled when she read this, finally they were friends again. It was as if the slate had been wiped clean, now, if they wanted to they could have a relationship but the previous events wouldn't influence it.

Horatio watched Calleigh from the doorway. The way her smile lit up her face was the best thing to watch. She literally beamed, like the clouds parting and the sun shining through on a previously cloudy day. He smiled to himself and then left her to herself. Better to tell her the news later, let her be happy now.

(AN: Hmm, I wonder what the news is? I should know shouldn't I? Well I don't so there, deal with it. This writer has no idea what she's gonna write. Give me some ideas in your reviews pplz. Please?)


	5. Thursday: Restart

Title: Swim Fan  
  
Summary: EricCalleigh. Despite the title this isn't a story about a stalker. Eric and Calleigh meet up at a pool every day for a week. Secrets are exposed and contact is guaranteed. P R&R pretty please!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Eric or Calleigh or Horatio.  
  
Pairing: EricCalleigh  
  
Chapter: 5. Restart

Eric was doing laps. Again. This time he didn't let anything cloud his mind. Not that anything could cloud his mind. His mind was now like a slate wiped clean. Nothing that could distract him from his swimming. At least not in a bad way. There were, of course, the good distractions. Such as her.

Calleigh was sitting at the shallow end, dangling her feet in the water. Once again dressed in her skimpy bikini. Goosebumps were on her arms and legs. When Eric reached the shallow end he stopped and looked up at her. She smiled down at him and then slid into the water to make him, once again, the taller of the two.

"That's better," He said as he looked down on her, "I'm not really used to looking up to you." He grinned at her and she splashed him with some water. This didn't quite work the way that Calleigh had, perhaps, pictured it. That was because of the fact that he was already wet.

"So you're going to teach me huh?" she walked around Eric in a circle and seemed to study him,

"I think that you might be able to stand it," then she leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "But I wouldn't count on it." She finished her circle and ended up in front of him. He raised an eyebrow and said,

"Really?" To this Calleigh nodded so Eric continued,

"Well, we'll just have to find out then won't we?"

-------

A while later...

Calleigh returned from her 'lap'. Eric had reduced the lap length to only 5 metres. When she surfaced she smiled at him and he smiled back. This warm feeling enveloped his stomach and made his smile more vibrant than usual. They were so close that their breath mingled in the cool air and made condensation clouds.

Eric leaned down and they looked deeply into each others eyes. He was about to lean in further when...

Both of their pagers went off and they separated hastily and went to check their pagers that were sitting together by the pool. Then they looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Shit." They were already late by half an hour. Quickly they both got out of the pool and Calleigh said,

"You take a shower, I'll call and then you can call while I take a shower. Since there's only one shower in the place and all." Calleigh avoided Eric's gaze while she said this and when she looked back up because he wasn't leaving he grimaced at her and got his stuff and headed for the only shower in the building. (I know it's almost impossible for that to be like that but it's _my_ story. So there!)

As Eric left Calleigh got out her cell and called the office, Horatio answered,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Horatio?"

"Yeah."

"It's Calleigh. Listen I'm really sorry but I'm going to be late by about another half an hour or so." Horatio sighed on the other line,

"When you come in I need to talk to you, I probably won't be there when you get in but as soon as I return I really need to talk with you." Calleigh nodded automatically,

"Sure."

"Okay."

"See you when you get back in."

"Okay then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Eric emerged from the shower room and Calleigh turned to see a towel wrapped around his lower section,

"Forgot my clothes." He hastily explained. Calleigh nodded and didn't think about what she was to see if that towel slipped off accidentally. She got her towel and made sure to include her clothes in the bundle she carried to the shower room.

Eric looked after her retreating figure and sighed. This was pretty close to hell not being able to reach out, touch her, kiss her or do anything that he so desperately wanted to do. In the pool he had just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her, so passionately, to show her all the feelings that had been building up inside of him for so long.

He picked up his cell and called the office, Horatio answered again,

"Hello?"

"Hey, Horatio. Listen I won't be able to make it into the office yet, I'm really sorry. I'll take about half an hour to get there. Is that okay?"

"Sure Eric."

"Okay then."

"Bye."

"Bye." Eric shut the flap with a small bang that echoed in the pool building. Calleigh came back out of the showers and asked,

"Are you okay Eric?" Eric looked up at her and replied,

"I'm great, just great." Calleigh looked at him and decided not to broach the subject any further.

"We should go." Eric snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and said,

"Yeah." He busied himself with getting his things together and Calleigh watched him as he did. Something wasn't quite right but she just couldn't put her finger on it. When he looked back up at her he stood up fully and said,

"So, I'll see you back at the office?" Calleigh nodded, now she was the one deep in thought about what Eric could've been deep in thought about. There was only one thing that could come to her mind and she didn't want to think about that. It probably wasn't the reason anyway. Probably. Hopefully.

Calleigh sighed as Eric turned his back and headed for the door. This made him pause but then he thought it was just his imagination so he continued outside and to his car. Calleigh slumped, she wasn't in the mood to explain herself to Eric, no matter how much he deserved to know.

----

(That was a bit of a let down chapter, too long though. Well, not really but it is pretty long. I think next chapter we'll find out about Horatio's news. And there might be some close moments... Not sure about that, but we'll see. I promise by the end of this story they would've kissed.


End file.
